User talk:Simas175
PM Ah this might suit better for communicating. I wanted to help out design a new logo, but could you give me any guide lines of what you would want to have? And again sorry for the other edit on your profile.Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard 08:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ruudje Well I guess something that would include the official YYY logo or at least a something similair. Simas175 Okay, about the same size as the current one? Ruudje It must 266 pixels wide and 75 pixels tall. Simas175 Allright. I will make several designs. Where do you want me to send them once they are finished? Ruudje Just upload the image as "Logo". Then I'll see if it's better than mine. Simas175 So how is the logo coming along, Ruudje? Simas175 Ive made something that might suit. its 266x85 though, i needed those 10 pixels. http://yinyangyo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Logo.gif Colours will also be changed to a lesser contrast. I just want to know if you like this setup. Ruudje Your's is good but I wanted it to have the official logo and not a remade one. The best thing would be to change word Wiki that I made. Simas175 Ah alright, ill restart it then. Ill try to get the 'wiki' word to match the style of the other letters. Ruudje Fantastic. That's what I tried to do but I failed miserably. Simas175 Next version http://yinyangyo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Logo.gif hey, are you sure you need 266 x 75? It would be more convenient if it were square sized. If thats not possible, and you dont like version 2 either, the text and logo need to be re-arranged. Ruudje Thumbs Up!!! Good work dude! One more thing. Could you resize it to 135 pixels wide and 155 pixels tall because we need two versions of it. Simas175 Thanks, this site must arise. YYY deserves the recognition. heres the larger version 135x155 http://yinyangyo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Logo2B.gif Ruudje Well you're creation is now posted. Simas175 Hey! Just a quick question... I haven't been able to find For the Love of Clamboy/Zarnot's Girlfriend anywhere, and I'd kinda like to see them :) I don't suppose you know of a site or somewhere else I could go to see them? They haven't been on TV lately (or if they were, my DVR didn't record them :( ), and they're not on iTunes, or I would just buy them. I'm asking you because I noticed you uploaded the title screens, so obviously you've seen the episodes. Or perhaps you just mugged some guy and took the pictures out of his wallet... Anywho, thanks! DavisJ3608 01:23, 3 November 2008 (UTC) DavisJ3608 On Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=FFD86FFABC7270D9 Simas175 Mega awesome, dude! DavisJ3608 18:56, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Simas175. I thought since you are the creator of this wiki, I should ask you this question. Sometimes I see episodes on the internet before they premier on television so my question is can we add things to pages that haven't premiered on television yet? And one more question how come I cannot delete any pages that people just made for no reson? Thanks, dude. Yangtropolis00 I guess you can add thing that haven't yet premiered. And I don't know anything about the deleting problem but I'll try to look into it. Simas175 Thanks!! Yangtropolis00 Actually, I think I should be the only one who's allowed to delete pages because if everyone is allowed to delete pages, random noobs will start deleting everything. Simas175 Ok. Well, Thanks anyway. Yangtropolis00 Kinda on that same topic... Where, exactly, do these episodes spring up from? I don't know if you know the answer to that question or not, but since you knew the Youtube link, I'm betting you might... I'm mostly asking for my own amusement, I'd like to maybe get my hands on these episodes, as they don't air for a while after they pop up online. DavisJ3608 19:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just thought you might like to know, I suggested a new order for the episodes in Season 1, and I'll probably do the same for Season 2 later today. You can see my proposal at Talk: Season 1... DavisJ3608 19:45, 13 November 2008 (UTC) That's looks great, my only complaint is that the episode pictures aren't added (most Wikis have pictures :p). Simas175 Well yeah, but I was just suggesting it. If I don't hear any complaints, I'll just re-arrange the "Season 1" sidebar template to accurately reflect the order of the episodes, and the rest will happen automatically. I actually wasn't responsible for the actual "Season 1" page itself, I just thought the talk page for that one would be the most appropriate place to put that. DavisJ3608 21:17, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Can you expand the wiki I found that this wiki is like "dead". So I need you to improve this wiki.Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard 08:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Admin Could you give me admin rights on this Wiki? I could really improve this wiki. I own Sonny With a Chance Wiki, which is in high quality. CakeMistake 11:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC)